The Sun and The Sunflower
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [One-Shot] A birthday tribute presented by Byakugan Heiress [Happy Birthday Naruto]


_" I love you, I knew it the minute I met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up, I just got stuck. "_

 _\- Silver Lining Playbook_

* * *

Being the Byakugan Princess and the first woman who officially became the head of Hyuuga clan was one thing and having married to a certain blond husband was another.

For the first time in twenty-four years, the lavender-eyed girl was unbelievably happy. And why wouldn't she be? She had accomplished her lifetime dream after all. Here she was, lying next to her one and only love and enjoying this very incredible moment.

Of course the old memories always lingered in her mind and in her heart. She would never forget those empty horrifying days when she felt pain, grief and loss all at the once wrapping around her neck and the weight on her shoulders became so heavy she hadn't even had the power to breathe. Right when resisting the darkness seemed to be an impossible task, she remembered looking upon an only light in the whole village.

 _Oh! and how he shined truly like a sun, the boy who had a dream and never gave up._

Only in aftermath of the great war she started to utterly feel his warmness. Though this time, she was a changed woman. She became someone who could be trusted, someone reliable. Somehow she knew deep inside, now that she had been married to this troublemaker hero she was even getting readier to accept more responsibilities in her married life.

Blushing at the idea swirling in her head, she rolled on her side to face him, a sweet smile adoring her feature.

It was early in the morning, the autumn sun had just risen above the dusty mountains and its reviving beams were struggling to get through the silky white curtains, warming the bed which held the two lovebirds within.

Hinata looked at Naruto's serene face. He seemed so peaceful like this. His fluffy blond locks around his ears, his milky skin and the whisker markings on his cheeks gave him the exact same look as when he was only twelve. His bare chest, showing his firm abs, were moving slowly, as he breathed calmly. She just couldn't stop admiring him. Everything about him was so perfect that even made Hinata jealous. _This man was truly beautiful._ She wasn't sure if she wanted their future children to take after her looks or his.

 _And hadn't she just thought...children...?_

As the naughty ideas started to form in her head, she let out a small chuckle and tried to move away from the handsome man. She really didn't want to wake him up this early today. All she wanted to do was to prepare a surprise breakfast for him. So when she almost got out of the bed she felt a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back on the mattress.

Hinata's eyes widened but soon she started to giggle when she felt Naruto was tickling her. Turning to her husband, she saw him, watching her with one sleepy open eye.

"Hmm… isn't it Saturday?" Said Naruto in husky- yet sexy as Hinata thought- tone.

She leaned closer and planted a small kiss on the young man's soft blond hair,

"It's a special day, you know... " She continued playing with his hair locks, "So I'm gonna make you a delicious breakfast." Her whisper in Naruto's ear, made the man shiver in excitement.

Hinata pulled away to once again be pulled back to bed by Naruto.

"Ramen will do." Raising a brow, Naruto suggested then he raised his bandaged arm and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder. "Besides if it's a special day..." he trailed off somehow wickedly. "I'd like to enjoy it differently. "

Hinata who had lost her balance, stumbled in Naruto's arms, her head rested on his chest, as the man's arms and legs circled around her, limiting her movements.

"Stop it Naruto-kun… you can't have Ramen for breakfast. " She chuckled, while trying to escape from the man's octopus-like grip.

"But why?" Naruto whined, bringing his hands up to cup Hinata's cheek, his thumb running along the curve of her cheekbone. " Today's my birthday after all. "

Desperately trying not to blush, Hinata just couldn't tear her eyes apart from Naruto's azure ones. They were shining with a childish yet mischievous glow. It seemed like a three year old child was trapped inside this grown man's body.

Running his fingertips up her forearm, Naruto left a trail of goosebumps blooming in their wake. She nestled into his arms, feeling his warmth seep into hers. And so he leaned in, lips parting slightly, his eyes flitting down to rest on hers. His kiss was soft, but urgent. Their lips moved in unison like a rare harmony.

She melted in his embrace, like every other time. He was her everything. There was just this thing... Something extraordinary about him. He had this mysterious magical power that he could change people for better and surely Hinata... was no exception. She wasn't afraid anymore, she didn't feel lonely or trapped or lost any more... She knew wherever she go, she indeed belonged somewhere now...

She belonged with him and he belonged with her. Hinata had realized it long ago, they were the true definition of _one soul in two bodies_ and every time they made love…

" I love you, " Naruto whispered between their kiss, caressing her hair, he pulled her in another passionate kiss as he positioned himself on top of her and trailed small kisses in the curve of her neck. Just then, their bodies started to move along the white sheets, so smoothly and perfectly like professional dancers.

And as she much as she enjoyed their private happy moment, Hinata was a little frustrated when she found out they had no breakfast today as well as all the other days. But that was fine, it was his birthday after all and what it was he always said? _Ramen will do. Ramen will always do._

 _"Happy Birthday Naruto-Kun."_

* * *

 _Happy Birthday Naruto, I hope you've enjoyed your present!_

 _and you, my dear readers I hope you enjoyed this little birthday tribute as well_


End file.
